Carlos Ortego
Carlos Ortego ( カルロスオーティーゴ, Karurosu Otīgo) is an arrancar and is currently a member of the criminal orginazation Liberation Army. He is currently the leader of the Torture and Interrogation Force within the army, and is charged with punishing or tourturing those who diobeys the laws set within the organization, and to interrogate prisoners or captured enemies. As such is he known as an Interrogation and Tourture Specialist. Apperance Carlos is a tall arrancar with spikey blonde hair and green eyes. He wears casual clothes of the human world, which consist of a blue shirt with black pants, wears a long black leather coat with an upturned collar. The remains of his hollow mask is not visible and his hollow hole is located on the upper left shoulder. Personality Carlos is the commanding officer of the Torture and Interrogation Force within the Liberation Army. Described as a sadist by some, Carlos has the ability to subject people to great suffering without even using physical torture. His interrogation skills rely solely on his ability to torture the mind, though he is quite adept at physical tourture as well. He has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, he can gain control over their spirit. AbilitiesPowers Master Swordmanship Specialist: Carlos is masterful with his unique Zanpakutō. He effortlessly wields his large Zanpakutō with ease, taking advantage of its unique shape to maximize his attacks and strikes. Using brute strength to hack down an enemy's defense is his favorite method of fighting. Master Hand-to-Hand Combanat: Despite not using his Zanpakutō in battle, he relies mostly with his bare hands in combination with his superhuman strength. It is enough to make him a dangerous opponent. Sondio Master: His skills in sonido are very high and great enough to make him a match for any espada weaker or stronger than him. He is even faster that Execution Leader Gonzalo Diego. Cero: He fires a bright yellow Cero from the palm of either hand. The cero is very dangerous capable of overwhelming ceros of arrancars of equal power and strength. High-Speed Regeneration: Has the ability to restore limbs and heal injures though his ability takes many seconds before it works. Reiatsu Absortion: He possess the unique power to absorb spiritual energy from Reiastu based attacks, places with high spiritual enriched air, from his opponent's spiritual pressure released into the air. He can heal his injures though this power cannot be used to heal others or his innernal organs, like heart, lungs etc. Immense Spiritual Energy: His spirit energy ranks equal with that of an 4th ranked Espada. He has a great amount of spritiual power and is able to fight equally against an average captain level shinigami. Zanpkuto: Carlos's Zanpakuto takes the form of a staff like spear. It's name is Cazador (Hunter). Resurrección: The release command is Hunt. He holds the weapon pointing the blade back at himself a yellow burst of spiritual power makes his more battle ready and granting him several unique powers. *The first thing that he gains in his release form is a knive that can cut spiritual energy. *'Enhance Hierro': Carlos's already great Hierro is great strength further. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Carlos has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. This allows him to heal is injures and restore limbs. However the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to in the internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens. *'Enhanced Strength': In this state, his strength is enhanced even further in his release mode. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His spiritual power while already immense is increased further. Category:Male Category:Arrancar